


Meeting the family

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finwëan family dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor and Nerdanel bring their first son to the Finwë's court to meet the family for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

“He shall be called Nelyafinwë” said Fëanáro, his eyes never leaving his father’s face as Nerdanel gently shifted the child into Finwë’s arms. Her slight apprehension was all for naught though, as Finwë supported her son’s head with exquisite care.

For a moment it appeared as though Finwë would remark on the choice of name, but he merely gave Fëanáro a sharp look before there was a quiet mewling cry and a tiny hand appeared from out of the blankets and seized the king’s finger. Finwë’s face softened, and he looked down again at the now gurgling baby, face splitting into a smile.

“Nelyafinwë” mused Finwë, as the child shook his finger back and forth delightedly. “And his  _amilessë_ …?” he looked at Nerdanel.

“Maitimo” she said, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

“And a fine choice too. He has your look, Nerdanel, that wonderful hair, the fiery colouring…” he touched a fine wisp of red hair as the baby gazed up at him. “Little Russandol, we should call him!” He laughed. “Fëanáro, he will have our nose, I think.” Fëanáro was smiling along with Finwë, until Ñolofinwë appeared from the corner of the room, Lalwendë trailing along behind him, grasping at the hem of her brother’s tunic.

“Ah, Ñolofinwë, Lalwendë. Come and meet your new nephew!”

Fëanáro narrowed his eyes a little, and Nerdanel was about to speak, but to her great relief he said nothing as Ñolofinwë and Lalwendë peered into the blankets.

“He looks like a little pink and orange frog” said Lalwendë loudly. “Ow! Ñolvo, don’t! I meant that in a  _good_  way!”

“He’s a very sweet child” said Ñolofinwë, looking up at Fëanáro with dignity that bordered on defiance. Nerdanel had seen him bristle at the name Nelyafinwë though, and she felt a sudden stab of pity for him.

Fëanáro pursed his lips, and seemed like to reply when Finwë spoke again. “Hush, everyone. I expect we can debate such things at the naming feast.” He looked back and gave Ñolofinwë a smile, a glimmer of amusement in his eye, but also of sadness. “To think this day would come so soon… Ñolofinwë, am I to be expecting grandchildren by you next…?”

“Findis is older!” protested Ñolofinwë. “If anyone is going to be next to have children, it’ll be her!” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, as Nelyafinwë let out a little cry and Finwë bounced him up and down, muttering soothing words to him. Ñolofinwë frowned. “Where is Findis, anyway? And Amil? Why should they be allowed to skip this…?”

“You speak as though meeting your  _half_ -nephew is a terrible trial for you” said Fëanáro stiffly.

“Fëanáro - ” began Nerdanel, but Ñolofinwë interrupted, speaking in crisp tones. “I paid my respects. Have I been anything other than - ”

“My sons, I swear” exclaimed Finwë rolling his eyes good-naturedly as Nelyafinwë settled himself in the crook of his arm again. “Can’t you two save your bickering until after the  _Essecarmë_  at least?”

“My apologies, Atar” said Fëanáro smoothly.

Ñolofinwë merely cast the assembled family a dark look.

Suddenly there was a sound from the corridor outside and the doors swung open, revealing Indis and Findis, sweeping into the room. At the sound, Nelyafinwë woke once more and let out a loud wail.

“Oh!” exclaimed Indis, as she caught sight of Nerdanel and Fëanáro. Her eyes went to the baby in Finwë’s arms and she smiled warmly. “So, this is the new grandson we’ve been hearing about… isn’t he just  _beautiful_ …”

“He’s not very beautiful” said Lalwendë, screwing up her face. “All babies look the same, really.”

“Hush Írimë” chided Findis, “that’s rude.”

"But it’s - ah! Findis, you’re mean!"

Findis didn’t let her sister say any more, but dragged Lalwendë firmly by the hand to stand by their mother. Indis looked at Nerdanel, who nodded. Finwë passed the still sniffling and squalling Nelyafinwë into her arms and she rocked him, smoothing back the hair on his forehead. “He has the Finwëan nose” she commented with a laugh. “What will his name be?”

“Nelyafinwë Maitimo” said Nerdanel, before Fëanáro could speak.

Indis’ smile was genuine and warm. “Well, we shall have to welcome Nelyafinwë Maitimo to our family with adequate ceremony. Shall I see about the feast for the  _Essecarmë_? Doubtless our scatter-brained high king has forgotten.” She leaned back affectionately into Finwë’s arms as he came up behind her and embraced her, passing the baby – who had gone quiet and wide eyed once more - back to Nerdanel carefully. “May light shine upon him the day of his naming, and all the days of his life.”

It was just an expression, a Vanyarin traditional blessing, but Fëanáro responded to it. “Yes” he said, brightening suddenly. “Yes, I think it shall.”


End file.
